Stars and Swirls
by perfunctory
Summary: A crazy oneshot fic about MM/M! With extras inside!!!


**A/N:** This is not one of my best creations... But i think it's fine... i think... Did this at 11pm+ when I was all sleepy and all. ehehehe.

**Stars and swirls**

Mia stared at the monitor screen dreamily. _He's so wonderful... the eyes... the cheekbones.. the nose.. the mouth..._ Mia sighed and started daydreaming...

_Mia is being tortured by Grandmere, **"You do not sniff your armpits in the public!!!"** shouted Grandmere, and the torturing continues.... the distance between you and the plate, how to cross your legs, how to smile, how to blow kisses, how to wave, how to stop yawns, and more.... Then suddenly Michael burst in, grabbed Mia and declares his undying love for her, and they kiss.... while Grandmere gets blown out by a sudden hurricane that affects everyone except Mia and Michael.. and Fat Louie of course, and all the seals in the world.. and the elephants... Ah heck, a hurricane that affects Grandmere only. Oh yeah, and Lana Weinberger and Josh Richter. And Kenny Showalter._

Mia awoke from her daydream by a sudden slam downstairs. She sighed and stared at the picture pasted on the monitor screen. The picture of Michael smiling, she had taken it when Michael was focusing on something in his notebook, he didn't hear the camera clicking. Nor did he see the flash. She had taken it when Michael was taking a break from tutoring her on her Algebra, in the Moscovitzes' living room.

Mia grinned suddenly, and blushed. She looked around her room and saw that nobody was there, with the exception of Fat Louie. Then, she'll do it.... Mia leaned in and kissed the picture [still pasted on the monitor screen], and while doing that, her left foot accidently kicked the monitor's switch and the monitor flashed on in the exact moment Mia opened her eyes. **_FLASH!!!!_**

Mia saw stars and swirls giggling and dancing around and around and around, her brain was overworking from the sudden [very] bright flash, then suddenly, _pop pop pop!_ Her brain popped and freezed. Mia fainted.

But while kissing Michael's picture, she didn't see or hear her bedroom door being opened by someone. She didn't hear that somebody screaming her name when she fainted. And while she's in the rainbows, lollipops and lotsa bunnies world, she didn't feel somebodyl picking her up and carrying her downstairs. She also didn't see Michael smiling when he saw what Mia was kissing. 

**Chapter 02: Stash of lollipops... gone**

Mia stirred and opened her eyes, sunlight was pouring in from the windows beside her, she sat up slowly and blinked a few times to take in the real word after a week holiday in the unconcious world. _Where's that effin' bunny which kept asking my hand to cross the licorice road? _Mia thought, and rubbed her eyes. She looked around slowly and covered her ears when Lilly, Tina and Shameeka started shrieking happily. She saw faint stars and swirls doing the tango when her mother, her father and Mr.G hugged her all at one time. The faint tango-dancing stars and swirls became more clear when she Grandmere crying happily and Sebastiano comforting Grandmere while smiling at her. And her cheeks coloured when she saw Michael smiling [very] happily at her.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Mia demanded, "And where's that bunny?! And my stash of lollipops?!"

Grandmere wiped her tears away and glared at Mia, "Amelia! You are forbidden of using such uncouth language"

"Uh.. sorry Grandmere.." Mia mumbledand looked surly at the Sebastiano, who was nodding at Grandmere's words.

"Uh... Mia? What bunny and lollipops?" asked Mr.G

"Uh..... er... nothing..." Mia blushed and stared at the bouquets of flowers [from her well-wishers] to stop her from blushing.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came the doctor.

"Okay, I'm sorry but you all have to go out _now_..." the bearded doctor said firmly

And everybody went out.

An hour later, the doctor was gone, Grandmere, Lilly, Shameeka, Sebastiano, and, well, everybody was gone. They were going to decorate the loft for Mia's 'YOU'RE ALL RIGHT AGAIN!' party. But Mia doesn't know that of course. So shut up and don't tell her. Ahem. But one person was still there, lurking in the shadows, outside Mia's room. That shadow-lurker went inside and muttered softly, "Mia..."

Mia looked up from her inspection of the gifts and saw Michael. She stammered "Wha-- Wh-- Uh... Hi Michael?"

"Mia... I saw what you were doing before you fainted."

Mia scanned her brain for the last action she did before she fainted... Then.... an enlightened Mia stared at Michael, "Uh, you saw me flailing my arms?

Michael grinned and shook his head. Mia stared at Michael thoughtfully and scanned her brain again... _Licorice road... Bunny bouncing around.. A shower of lollipops... Stars and swirls dancing and giggling... Arms flailing around... Shrieking..... Brain freezing... Bright flash... Kissing... Kissing WHAT?_

Mia stared at the sheepishly grinning Michael and forced her brain to enlighten her, _Kissing a picture? Picture.. Picture on the monitor screen... Somebody smiling.. Curly-headed boy.... CUTE curly-headed boy.... _**MICHAEL?!**

Mia shouted the last word that came into her mind. Michael grinned even more sheepishly and blushed, "Yeah... Me.."

Mia's neck coloured up... Then her chin.. then her cheeks... then her nose... then her eyes.. then her, well, you get the whole idea. Mia coloured up from her neck to her forehead, it was a veeery fast process though. And after her colouring up, she stammered "Uh.. uh.. so-- sorry... I'm rea-- really sorry!"

Michael's smile faltered, "You.... you don't like me?"

Mia's eyes widen and she shrieked "NO!!! NO!!! I do like you! I really _really **really really**_ do like you!!! But... uh... you don't like me so you'll be mad and embarrassed that I kissed your picture, and, uh, so, uh, I'm sorry...."

Michael grinned and walks towards Mia and leaned towards her, "Correction, I do like you Mia. I **_REALLY_** do... In fact, I think that I love you..."

Michael then proceeded to lean closer till his lips touched Mia, and they kissed [the kiss that'll begin their whole lifetime relationship!] ...

After three minutes and twenty six seconds of intense kissing, Mia grinned at Michael and muttered, "And I think I love you too..."

And they kiss again, their [second INTENSE] kiss.... And stopped when the bearded doctor pulled them away twelve minutes and fifty nine seconds later.

**_EXTRAS:-_**

**Sebastiano's Journal**

Don't they know that I am suffering inside here?! Underneath this beautiful and devilishly handsome facade of mine? Don't they know that I realize that I can't speak English properly? Only Grandmere understands me! She was like me too, when she first married Grandpear! We both understand each other, and she's trying to tach me how to speak English properly! Grandmere is such a kind soul! And Rommel is the most beautiful furless dog I've ever seen!!! I'd marry Grandmere if she were my age [or younger], but i think.... maybe I won't.... Her tattoed eyelids scare me to the flames of hell! 

Mia is all right. She is now in the living world again. She looks very pretty when she woke up suddenly. Michael is very lucky to have her. 

I need to buy some velvet for Rommel's new collar I'm making.

**Rommel's Journal**

**[translated into English]**

I am very fine and healthy. Even if I am stripped away from my beautiful fur. It is all Lucy's fault I tell you!!! Lucy is the most beautiful dog in Genovia, and I am the most handsome dog in Genovia, but will you believe it, she _rejected_ me!!! And I became so depressed that my fur dropped off!!!! She choosed that ugly bulldog, Rainbow!! I am so offended!!!

Now is not the time to think about my dear Lucy, now is the time to think about how to escape from Sebastiano's ugly creations! I tell you, Sebastiano is actually a schadenfreude guy! I do not see how Mistress likes him so much! He is so ugly with that stupendous mole of his at the pit of his armpit!! I saw that mole when I crept into his room to bite the velvet he was going to use for my new collar and he was snoring like twelve men burping with his arms over his head, and I got a full view of his ugly BIG mole! It even has hairs growing out of it! Eeew!!!

Now I shall go and think about Ripper, the beautiful poodle in Manhattan. She lives near Mia's house. She is so beautiful with her unbrushed teeth... *sighs*


End file.
